


Finding Alyssa

by Ma_Kir



Category: Askewniverse, Chasing Amy (1995), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chasing Amy - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Past Holden McNeil/Alyssa Jones, Past Relationship(s), Personal Growth, Post-Break Up, Redemption, Regret, Twine, View Askewniverse, What-If, levity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Kir/pseuds/Ma_Kir
Summary: Holden McNeil watches the last Star Wars prequel for the very first time and, as he does so, events from his past catch up with him … and his chase is finally over.





	Finding Alyssa

This interactive Twine story was originally created to be a snarky comic Twine fanfic splicing scenes from George Lucas’ Revenge of the Sith and Kevin Smith’s Chasing Amy together, but then it became something else entirely.  
  
<http://philome.la/MKirshenblatt/finding-alyssa>


End file.
